


Twisted Fates

by TwinVax



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Backstory Swap, Canonical Character Death, Fluff and Angst, Gen, and being kidnapped twice sucks, goblins are the enemy, yeza and veth switch places
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 10:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19171012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: If Veth and Yeza had each others fates.





	Twisted Fates

Veth felt like a failure, once she’d gotten Luc to safety inside their home. She should have been the one to divert the goblins away, she was faster and more of a fighter then her husband, but Yeza had given Luc to her, told her to run, that she could get him to safety faster than he could, and she would be able to carry him much more easily. 

She couldn’t argue with him, because he’d ran away immediately after, and she had to run herself if she wanted the goblins not to come after her, if she were still around when they ran to where they were. 

She regretted that now, but Luc was safe. Luc was alive and she’d feed her little one, give him some much needed food so he would no longer be in danger of starving.

Later, Veth will have to explain that his father is dead, that his daddy was very brave when he went and sacrificed himself, knowing he wouldn’t be able to outrun or out fight the amount of monsters they’d been faced with. 

She’d have to run the shop on her own, later, learn to properly make the dyes and potions and acids like she’d watched her love do many times before, so they’d still earn money and be able to continue living. 

The funeral and gifts might help, along with people deciding to take pity on her who never had before now, but that would be later. 

For now, she mourned on her own, crying into her son’s hair as she held him on the floor of the shop, and thought of how much of a failure she was for not being brave. For not being enough.

* * *

It was honestly worse then Yeza had thought it would be, to splash a goblin in the face with acid, but, well, at least he was alive? Being a fucking goblin wasn’t ideal in any way, he couldn’t go back to his wife and child like this, like the monsters that they’d always been warned about, but he’d found a way to escape the clan so he could probably find a way to fix it and get back to them. 

He only needed supplies, and some books on highly powerful and rare potions, and he could do it. Who really cared if he stole them or not?

Lots of people did. Unfortunately. Especially as he was now. 

His cellmate hadn’t been very talkative, but they had found a way to escape, and he tagged along with the man because, honestly, he could use someone a bit stronger then him around. Even if he was only just a bit stronger, Caleb still seemed quite capable. Lovely cat as well. 

They stayed together, got in a few scraps that resulted in Yeza mostly throwing potions around to kill the creatures, and eventually, the day they made it to Trostenwald and they’d known each other for quite a long time, and Yeza trusted the wizard with his secrets enough to believe he wouldn’t abandon him, he explained his situation. 

Caleb seemed upset by it, more so then seemed to be warranted, but didn’t explain himself when Yeza asked. That was fine though, since the man eventually promised to help him find supplies, and possibly at some point his own spell, though he really preferred just finding whatever would work for a potion. 

Yeza let the man sleep however long he needed, and kept himself busy on his lonesome in the room, with the sleeping human and a magic fey cat for company. 

* * *

 

The letters, and the boxes with things she liked inside, came months after, when Veth had started to try and heal and move on. After the awful funeral, and seeing the look in her baby’s eyes when he understood what she told him. 

It had to be a prank, pulled on her by her fucking brothers. Or one of the people who used to bully her when they were younger. 

It wasn’t funny, and she hated it, but... she couldn't bare to throw them away. Instead, she hid the boxes, and the letters, where Luc wouldn’t be able to find them. She could check them later, just... a few weeks or so after. That way, if it was a prank, it would be old instead of new and heartbreaking all the more. 

The wizards came after, requesting her help in the war. They promised to pay her a good sum, as a condolence for her loss that they only knew about many months too late, and she got to work as best she would without being a complete master at the craft like Yeza used to be. 

She also asked for them to rid the forest of the monsters, for the work she did, so nothing like that would happen to anyone again. 

They said they would consider it, and no one mentioned it again. 

* * *

 

Yeza didn’t make it a secret to the group the found themselves in, what had happened to him, for very long. He’d been very honest a few months down the line about what happened to him, being asked after they’d killed some fucking goblins who ambushed them in the night. 

They were all quite understanding about it, which was nice. Offered to help him on his search for alchemical solutions and everything. Even to possibly go check on Luc and Veth at some point. 

He couldn’t really find any reason to deny their help, so he was more than happy to accept. He loved and missed her, and sending her things could only fix the ache in missing her for so long. 

The pirates thing however, he had not expected in the slightest. 

* * *

Veth woke to Felderwin being attacked in the night, but not by goblins. No, it was from the Cricks, somehow enemy soldiers from Xhorhas had gotten deep enough into the Empire, and come at night to strike at where it’s food supply was most strong. 

Veth sent Luc off to Old Edith’s when it didn’t look safe at home, and would have joined him if one of the soldiers hadn’t grabbed her from inside the building. The drow set the house on fire, with her kicking and screaming in it’s arms, as it stole her away. 

A second shot at being kidnapped, and she wasn’t sure she would be any good at running away from this one. As she was pulled along by the monster worm, down through the endless tunnels, she was sure she wouldn’t last very long this time in the end. She’d be joining her Yeza wherever he was.

She could only hope for Luc to be safe, since she could not be, and be grateful he had not been kidnapped a second time as well. 

She couldn’t afford to lose another person she loved. 

Though, a couple weeks along the way, she was greatly confused by the new voice in her head that told her they were coming, and that Yeza was alive. 

She couldn’t afford to hope, but she did anyway. 

* * *

Yeza made the group head for Felderwin as soon as he heard the news of what had happened, and no one disagreed because they understood what he was worried about. 

The apothecary was gone, but Luc was alive and with Edith, and they managed to piece together that his Veth had been taken away with the Xhorhasians, not crushed in the rubble. 

They also learned she had been working with people Caleb had known in the past, but that wasn’t as important to Yeza as finding his wife and getting her safe. 

With a bit of magic he’d learned, he showed them what she looked like, describing every part of her he loved that others seemed to used to hate about her, and got a message sent off to her. 

Yeza wanted her to know he would be there to save her, even if it hurt to hear his son say he’d never been given any note or gifts, it made sense she’d hide them, for fear of her bullies playing an awful joke on her. That was alright. 

He’d get her back, and hopefully she wouldn’t hate him when she saw him again. 

**Author's Note:**

> This could be turned into it's own au, with multiple chapters that expand on everything, if people were interested in that sort of thing?


End file.
